


What’s My Name?

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Harry is Captain Now, Kissing, Mild Language, One-Shot, Rough Sex, Shrimpy, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Some Fluff, mindless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: “What’s my name?”Her moans were loud and strangled. For years she’s pushed him around and he followed her bidding mindlessly but; now— now he had her where he wanted her. Under him, crying out his name. Now he’s calling the shots.Now he’s the captain.He yanks her teal hair back as she moans and yelps with satisfaction.He growls again against her ear, breath hot,“What’s my name?”She bites her full bottom lip as he hits the right spot.“Harry.”/OR/Harry finally snaps.





	What’s My Name?

Harry impatiently shifted from one foot to the other as he firmly knocked at Uma’s dorm door, and the moment she opened, looking surprised of seeing him, he slung his arms around her. She was gasping as he gently claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, knowing exactly that she could _kill_ him any second for what he was doing, but he didn't care. His blood started to boil as she kissed him back, pulling him into her room and sneaking her hands under his black t-shirt, tracing his hard muscles.

They parted for a few seconds so she could pull his shirt over his head, and before he kissed her again, he whispered huskily, accent thick: "_I_ _need_ _ye_."

She smirked, her brown eyes sparkling, and she pushed him into the direction of her bed. Something was breaking free from the restraints that Harry put on it, and she definitely wasn't going to question it.

Uma threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lips, all thoughts of restraint and logic gone, just a basic, animal need left burning a hole in her tight center. Apparently, he had been waiting for her wordless permission, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her over to lay her down against the bed, kissing her back just as hungrily.

She whimpered as his huge, heavy frame settled above her, his knees pushing her legs apart to give him room to move. She couldn't get enough of him, of his taste, of his scent, of his heat, and she clawed his cutlass harness, tugging it loose until it crumpled upon the floor. She ran her hands on his stomach, tracing him, moaning into his mouth as she felt his smooth, scorching skin. Harry groaned as she raked her nails down his bare chest and pushed the hem of her shirt over the shorts. He rolled them off her legs and one hand vanished between their lower bodies.

He slipped one long finger inside her, and she screamed into his mouth.

Uma spread her legs wider, her spine arching as heat soaked her skin and seeped down into her bones. She lifted her hips towards him with a needy moan and he obliged without hesitation, pumping the digit into her slick channel as he kissed her. She rode his hand, clinging to him, her breath like fire in her lungs as she climbed towards her climax. It didn't take long, not after years and years of neglect, and in minutes her toes curled and she writhed beneath him, letting out soft, shuddering moans against his lips as she came on his fingers.

And before she knew it, the words slipped out of her. "_Fuck_ _me_, Harry."

Something purely male and purely lustful slid into his baby blue eyes then. He pushed on one hand and licked his fingers clean, making sure she watched him, and then undid his belt and zipper. He shoved the leather pants down enough to free himself and then tugged her closer, running those big, hot hands down her bare thighs until he could grip one in each. Her curvy bottom lifted off of the bed and he delved inside her for the first time.

_Uma_ _came_ _undone_.

Simmering heat bubbled up from between her thighs and consumed her from head to toe. His member was unlike anything she'd ever experienced, so much bigger, so much thicker. He took his time, his breaths shallow and excited, slipping inch after inch into her until she could take no more. The tightness at her center that had been there since their first kiss unwound immediately. This was it. _Exactly_ what she _needed_.

_Exactly_ _who_ _she_ _needed_ _it_ _from_.

Harry held her aloft, her plush thighs resting along his forearms, her calves automatically wrapping around his middle, and gave her everything she wanted.

Uma gripped two handfuls of the cushion beneath her head and cried out his name in long-awaited joy.

  
He pounded her steadily, smoothly, deeply, somehow perfectly in control and perfectly in tune with her. Every thrust hit right on the mark, the flat surface of his pelvis grazing her clit, his fingers squeezing her thighs at just the right moments, his low moans of satisfaction sending zings of pleasure up her body.

  
"Fucking hell, Uma," Henry growled. "Bloody fucking hell, ye’re gorgeous."

"_Harry_," she moaned, her voice hoarse with wanton need. "_Harder_. _Please_. Harder, please, _Harry_."

He shuddered and licked his lips, his eyes tracing the long lines of her sides as her shirt lifted up to just underneath her breasts, a tantalizing peek at even more beauty.

"Ye can have me any way ye want, darling. Any way at all."

He widened his stance and snapped his hips to meet hers, and the strokes shortened but hit just the right spot. Uma twisted in his grip, light sweat drenching her flat stomach, her legs, and she bit her lip to stifle a scream as he pounded that sensitive point inside her begging for attention.

"_Oh_, _oh_, _oh_, _ooh_, there, right there, _please_, please, Harry," Uma whimpered, her lithe legs holding him tighter as she neared her orgasm. He slid his hands down further, cupping her firm, round cheeks rolling his hips with each thrust, grinding her clit, his voice devious in her ears.

"Come for me, _Shrimpy_.” He teased.

“Call me that again and I’ll stab you with your own hook.”

A smile plays at his lips as he goes deeper into her, earning a gasp from the turquoise haired-girl as she tightens around him.

“_Shrimpy_.”

She attempts at a growl but it comes out as a strangled moan as he begins to thrust his hips smoothly against her wet core.

Uma’s hands clawing at his back as she locks her legs around his hips.

He only growls as her actions pull him deeper, her gasps turn into short whimpers as his lips find her neck, his moist mouth closing on her sweet spot.

He sunk down on top of her, one hand holding his weight, the other still curled around her ass as he kept circling his hips, his length pulsing hard inside her, fucking her deeper than she'd ever felt in her life. He kissed his way up her throat to her lips, his voice pure, dark silk as he whispered,

“What’s my name?”

Her moans were loud and strangled. For years she’s pushed him around he followed her bidding mindlessly but; now— _now_ he had her where he wanted her. Under him, crying out _his_ name. Now _he’s_ calling the shots.

_ Now_ _he’s_ _the_ _captain_.

He yanks her teal hair back as she moans and yelps with satisfaction.

He growls again against her ear, breath hot,

“_What’s_ _my_ _name_?”

She bites her full bottom lip as he hits the right spot.

“_Harry_.”

With one final cry, she melted around him.  
She let go of the bed enough to rake her nails down his back as her body gave out underneath him, undulating, convulsing, gyrating again and again as the tidal wave of pleasure dragged her down into its depths. She released it all, _every_ impulse, _every_ hungry need, _every_ hidden part of herself. She let go of that stubborn sense of control and allowed the sweet nirvana of touch and intimacy and desire and pleasure fill her to the brim. Better still, she'd felt it when he reached his limit as well, and it gave her a deep, inexplicable sense of satisfaction as she watched him pull out and spill himself onto her stomach, his breaths deep and shaking, his gorgeous body shuddering with pleasure same as hers. He rested his forehead against her neck and they both just lay there, soaking it all in, finally freed from something neither had even realized kept them captive.

**Author's Note:**

> A short steamy/fluffy draft I wrote for Harry/Uma. I love their dynamic.
> 
> They sadly do not get enough justice on here. 
> 
> Anyways; I hope you’ve enjoyed this sorry excuse for a smut-fic
> 
> Thanks a bunch for reading! <3
> 
> —TheAuthorWhoWrote


End file.
